


The Impossible

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: It didn't seem possible for it to happen, but it did.  And everyone is flabbergasted.





	The Impossible

It was impossible to determine when it had happened exactly. The devastation was too thorough. All that was really evident was that the event was spread over a large area and involved every facet of the germane populace.

Those observing the event later were stunned that it had even happened. After all, so many safeguards had been erected to combat even the hint of this type of annihilation that witnesses marveled more that the event had taken place than the outcome itself.

Spock, who stifled emotions and denied their very existence, had apparently fallen in love with Dr. McCoy. 

Wow!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
